


'It's Her Knight in Tiny Spandex' Artwork

by ViviWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviWrites/pseuds/ViviWrites
Summary: Art for 'It's Her Knight in Tiny Spandex' by Sapphic Scholar.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	'It's Her Knight in Tiny Spandex' Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the fic [here!](https://t.co/G5MhsQEIO7?amp=1)


End file.
